Too young to die
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: In this story everyone's 10 years older than they are in the actual show. One day while at work Mordecai has a heart attack. The ambulance tries to save him, but sadly they were too late. Mordecais' death affects everyone greatly especially Margaret, their son Patrick, and Rigby. Up in heaven Mordecai watches over everyone as they greive about him being gone.
1. RIP Mordecai

**I don't know how I came up with the idea for this story but after I got done with my first day of school the idea just randomly popped into my head. I don't know why I made this story about Mordecai since he's my favorite RS character.**

One day while at work with Margaret, Mordecai isn't feeling well. He had been having sharp pain in his arm all week and at times he had shortness of breath.

Margaret notices Mordecai isn't feeling well so she asks "Mordecai, do you need me to call a doctor?"

Mordecai starts to say "No, sweetheart, I'm just..." before he could get the last word out he collapses.

Margaret panics "OH NO! I BETTER CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she pulls out her phone and dials 9-1-1.

The operator asks "What's your emergency?"

Margaret says "My husband just collapsed! I think he might be having a heart attack!"

The operator says "We've found your location, and an ambulance is on its way right now."

Margaret hangs up the phone and runs over to Mordecai.

She starts to cry as she holds Mordecais' hand and says "An ambulance is on its way right now, Mordecai. You're going to be alright."

Ten minutes later the ambulance shows up and carries Mordecai away on a stretcher trying to get him back to normal.

One paramedic asks "How old's your husband?"

Margaret says "He's only 33."

The other one says "We'll do everything we can to save him and we'll call you when we get him to a hospital."

Benson runs outside and asks "I heard a siren, is everything alright?"

Margaret says "Mordecai had a heart attack."

The ambulance get inside the vehicle and hook Mordecai up to a monitor and begin to drive away.

Margaret says "Benson go get the others so we can follow the ambulance."

Benson goes into the house and sees Rigby and Pops standing in the living room.

Pops says "I heard a commotion outside."

Rigby says "It was some kind of siren."

Benson explains for them "Mordecai had a heart attack and the ambulance came and are taking him to the hospital."

Everyone else is waiting outside because Margaret told them what happened.

Rigby, Thomas, and Skips rode with Margaret while Pops, Muscle Man, and HFG rode with Benson.

When they all get to the hospital the doctor says "I'd like a word with Margaret in private, please."

Margaret stands up and asks "Where do you want me to go?"

The doctor says "Come with me into my office."

When they get into the office the doctor says "You may want to sit down for this."

Margaret sits down and asks "How's my husband doing?"

The doctor pushes a box of tissues closer to Margaret and says "There's no easy way to say this, but your husband... he... well he didn't make it. I'm very sorry."

Margaret asks shocked "So wait, Mordecai's... dead?"

The doctor nods and says "Unfortunately, yes. I'm very sorry."

Margaret starts crying her eyes out and asks "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?"

The doctor says "When the ambulance were driving him here, they had him hooked up to a machine, and at one point the machine flat-lined. They did everything they could to save Mordecai, but they were too late."

Margaret says "HE WAS SO YOUNG! THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

The doctor says "I'm very sorry. We should go tell the others."

Margaret is so upset she can't say anything.

The doctor and Margaret head out to the waiting room.

Everyone sees the look on Margarets' face and on the doctors' face.

Almost everyone's quiet except for Rigby who, like just when Margaret found out, started crying his eyes out.

Rigby says "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

He runs up to Margaret and they hug each other tight and cry together.

The doctor asks "Would you like to see Mordecai one last time?"

Everyone says "Yes we would."

The doctor takes them into the room where Mordecais' body is.

Everyone looks at the lifeless body and now everyone's crying or in tears.

Margaret even goes up to the body and kisses it. She goes back to the group choked up and hardly able to speak.

The doctor covers up the body and says "We tried our best. We're very sorry."

**So now Mordecai's gone. How will this affect his friends and loved ones?**


	2. Favorite memories of Mordecai

**In this chapter everyone at the park takes a day off from work to share their favorite memories of Mordecai and the things they'll miss about him. Mordecai's up in heaven watching over everyone as they share their memories.**

The next day Rigby woke up and looked at Mordecais' old bed. The bed has been empty ever since Mordecai moved in with Margaret after marrying her, but sometimes Mordecai would come over and they'd have sleepovers and hang out just like before. When Rigby looked over at the bed he felt a strange feeling of emptiness and loneliness. He just shook it off and went downstairs to get ready for work.

While working Thomas noticed Rigby trying to work, but having a hard time focusing.

Thomas went up to Rigby and put his arm on his shoulder.

Rigby isn't one to give hugs out very much, but he was devastated over the loss of his best friend and he really needed a hug.

Rigby started to cry and hugged Thomas.

Thomas says "I'm sorry about what happened, Rigby. I didn't know Mordecai all that much, but I knew him enough to know he was an amazing."

Rigby says "This is true. I'm going to go find Margaret. She's probably not able to focus on her work either."

Rigby goes around looking for Margaret.

He sees Margaret sitting at a table all by herself crying.

Rigby goes up to her and asks "Need somebody to talk to?"

Margaret just nods.

Rigby sits down next to Margaret and says devastated "It's just not fair!"

Margaret says just as devastated "NO IT'S NOT! HE WAS SO YOUNG! THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

**This is Mordecai watching up in heaven**

"They really miss me. I meant everything to them, and now that I'm gone, it's like their whole world is falling apart. I wish I could somehow let them know that I'm watching over them." he then closes his eyes and tried sending down a thought. "Margaret and Rigby, I know you both miss me, I miss you, too. You were both so amazing. Margaret even though I'm dead I still love you with all my heart. Rigby, well, I'm not sure what to say to you, you're definitely one of my best friends in the world, and I'm sorry you're so lost without me. Both of you need to know that I'm watching over you and I wish I could still be with you."

**Back to Margaret and Rigby at the park**

Margaret feels something inside of her and says "Rigby, I think I'm getting this strange feeling."

Rigby asks "Strange how?"

Margaret says "It's like I'm hearing this voice inside my head even though nobody's speaking and I'm feeling like someone's got their hand on my shoulder even though nobody's touching me."

Rigby looks up and asks "Do you think Mordecai's trying to communicate with us?"

Margaret says "That could be. I mean he's literally an angel now and he's probably right above us watching over us."

**Mordecai up in heaven**

"That's exactly what I'm doing! Margaret knows me so well! Even though I'm dead I'm not really gone to her!" he starts to cry as he thinks about all the good times he had with Margaret.

**Back at the park**

Benson drives up to Margaret and Rigby and sees them crying and looking up at the sky.

Benson walks up to them and asks "You two aren't able to work right now, are you?"

Rigby and Margaret don't look down when they answer him "No we're not, Benson."

Benson looks up at the sky and says "Don't worry. Mordecai's in a better place now. He's up there watching over us."

Margaret says "I know this might sound crazy, but I think Mordecai's trying to communicate with Rigby and I. When Rigby and I were talking when we were both quiet I still felt like I was hearing a voice, and even though Rigby wasn't hugging me or anything, I felt like there was a hand on my shoulder."

Benson says "It's not weird. Like I said, Mordecai's watching over us. He can probably sense your pain and he's trying to comfort you."

Margaret says "That's exactly what I think!"

Benson says "I think we all deserve a break. We can all get together and share our favorite memories of Mordecai."

Margaret says "That's a great idea, Benson."

Rigby says "We all need to grieve together."

A minute later everybody's together and sitting in a circle on the grass.

Benson says "We all had a bombshell dropped on us yesterday and we lost somebody close to us."

Pops says sadly "I couldn't sleep last night."

Skips says "It's been hard."

Thomas says "I didn't know Mordecai very well, but he was still a good friend of mine."

Benson says "I think we should all share our favorite memories about Mordecai and say what we miss most about him. Margaret, you go first."

Margaret starts to cry and says "I have several favorite memories of Mordecai. The kiss we shared up on make-out mountain, his proposal to me which also happened up on make-out mountain, and raising our son Patrick together."

Benson asks "Have you told Patrick yet?"

Margaret says "No, I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I mean, he's only ten years old."

Benson says "I'm sure you'll find a way to tell him. Rigby it's your turn now."

Rigby is choked up and he says "My favorite memory with Mordo was probably when we entered the game inferno tournament and won the maximum glove."

Benson says "Pops, it's your turn."

Pops starts crying and says "My favorite memory with Mordecai was when he, Rigby, and I faced off against Crewcrew in a rap battle and won against them."

Benson says "I'll go next. My favorite memory of Mordecai was when he was my guide down that mountain when I wasn't able to see because my eyes were swollen because I got stung by bees in the eyes. Muscle Man and HFG it's your turn."

Muscle Man says "Probably when he and Rigby accompanied me on my way up to the trucker hall of fame to spread my dads' ashes."

HFG says "My favorite memory of Mordecai would probably be hanging out with him on guys night."

Benson says "Skips it's your turn."

Skips thinks for a while but then he finds one.

He says "My favorite memory with Mordecai was when we beat up those zombies during the movie night here at the park."

Benson asks "Thomas, do you have a favorite memory of Mordecai?"

Thomas says "I actually do."

Benson says "Let's hear it."

Thomas says "My favorite memory of Mordecai was the prank he pulled on me during my initiation week here."

**Mordecai up in heaven**

"Everyone has amazing memories of me," he's in tears and he thinks "I miss them all so much."

**So now everyone at the park has shared their favorite memories of Mordecai. Will this take some of the sadness away knowing they can talk to each other whenever they need to?**


	3. Letting others know

**In this chapter everyone at the park but Thomas and HFG notifies somebody about Mordecai being gone.**

The next day at home Margaret is playing a game of mouse trap with Patrick.

In the middle of the game Patrick asks "Mom, where's dad?"

Margaret thinks "Maybe I shouldn't just come out and tell Patrick the news. I don't want him to know it that way," she says to her son "Your dad always played this game using the blue mouse, so let's put that one on the board."

Patrick takes out the blue mouse and sets it on the board.

Margaret tells Patrick "Now when one of the mice is in the cage it means they're not able to play anymore," she then puts the blue mouse inside the cage and asks Patrick "Do you understand what any of this means?"

Patrick asks "Is dad... gone?"

Margaret starts crying and says "Yes. He had a heart attack two days ago at work. I called an ambulance and they did everything to save him, but they were too late. I'm sorry, Patrick."

Patrick starts to cry and hugs Margaret.

He says "Mommy, I'm so sorry."

Margaret kisses her son on the head and says "Me too, little guy."

**Mordecais' thoughts up in heaven**

"Poor little Patrick," he thought crying "Margaret and I raised him together for ten years, and now he has to carry on without me. ALL THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!"

**At the coffee shop**

Eileen asks Rigby "Where's Margaret at?"

Rigby says "Margaret's at home with Patrick."

Eileen asks "What about Mordecai, where's he at right now?"

Rigby says "Eileen, we should talk in private outside."

Eileen says "Okay, I'll go ask my boss if I can take a break." she then goes to talk to her boss.

Rigby thinks to himself as Eileen walks away "I've gotta be gentle when I tell her the news."

Eileen comes back out a minute later and says "My boss says I can take a break, let's go outside now."

Outside Rigby and Eileen sit down on the pavement.

Eileen asks "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Rigby takes a deep breath and says "Eileen, two days ago Mordecai had a heart attack while he and Margaret were working."

Eileen says "OH MY GOSH!" she then asks "Is he alright?"

Rigby starts tearing up and says "No, he's not fine, Eileen. The paramedics tried their best because at one point on the way to the hospital the machine Mordecai was hooked up to flat-lined. They did everything the could, but they just weren't able to save him."

Eileen starts crying as well and asks shocked "You mean, Mordecai's dead?"

Rigby says "Sadly, yes. Our best friend is gone," he then asks "Do you need a hug?"

Eileen instead of saying yes throws her arms around Rigby and says "MORDECAI WAS SO YOUNG! THIS JUST ISN'T RIGHT!"

Rigby hugs Eileen and says "I know how you feel. I'm sorry that this happened. I tried to tell you in the most gentle way possible."

**Mordecais' view**

"Rigby was very brave. Eileen's taking this harder than I thought. Everyone's devastated without me around. They're all right, it isn't fair. I was so young and I had so much ahead of me. I guess there's nothing that could've been done."

**Back at the park**

Rigby pulls out his phone and calls his brother.

The phone rings twice before Don picks up.

Don says "Rigby, haven't heard from you in a while," he then asks "How's everything going?"

Rigby says "Don, I've got some bad news."

Don asks "What is it, big bro?"

Rigby starts to tear up and he says "Mordecai had a heart attack two days ago. The paramedics tried to save him, but they weren't able to."

Don is speechless for a while, but then he says "Wow, Rigby, I'm so sorry that happened. I know Mordo's your best friend. This must be so hard for you."

Rigby says "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Don says "That's just the circle of life, and sometimes it ends too soon."

**Mordecais' view**

"This is so difficult on everyone! I can't believe how upset everybody is over this."

**In Muscle Mans' trailer**

Muscle Man is with his girlfriend, Starla, about to tell her the news.

He says "Babe, I got something important to tell you."

Starla sits down next to Muscle Man and says "You can tell me anything, Mitch. Go ahead."

Muscle Man takes a deep breath and says "Our friend, Mordecai had a heart attack two days ago. The ambulance got here and they tried to revive him, but they weren't able to."

Starla asks "So, he's gone?"

Muscle Man says in a sad voice "Yeah he is. I know it's just not fair. The poor guy was only 33! That's way too young for anybody to die!"

Starla holds Muscle Mans' hands and says "Life isn't fair, sometimes."

**Mordecais' view**

"She's right. Life isn't fair! And sometimes neither is the way that it ends."

**At Bensons' apartment**

Audrey notices Benson's not doing good because he's just sitting in his chair not saying anything.

She holds his hands and asks "Benson, is there something wrong."

Benson says sadly "Yes, Audrey. I lost one of my employees two days ago."

Audrey asks "Which one was it?"

Benson says "It was Mordecai."

Audrey asks "What happened to him?"

Benson starts to cry as he explained to his girlfriend what happened "He had a heart attack while he was working. His wife Margaret called an ambulance. They did their best to save him, but unfortunately they couldn't."

Audrey hugs Benson and says "I'm sorry that happened."

**Mordecais' view**

"Benson's lucky he's got Audrey to comfort him."

**At Skips' house**

Skips' cousin Quips is over for a visit.

Quips asks "How's everything going over here?"

Skips asks "Do you remember my friend Mordecai?"

Quips says "Yeah I do remember him."

Skips says "Well he had a heart attack two days ago and he didn't make it."

Quips says "Aw, that's a bummer. I'm real sorry, Skips."

**Mordecais' view**

"Skips is the only one who's been brave enough to actually just come out and say that I'm gone."

**At Pops' house**

Pops is in his office when his dad Mr. Malleard comes in.

Mr. Malleard says to his son "Nothing's been done since two days ago!"

Pops starts to cry and says "We're all going through a tough time right now. We haven't been able to focus much lately."

Mr. Malleard says "I'm very sorry to hear that," he then asks his son "What happened?"

Pops says "Our friend Mordecai had a heart attack and died."

Mr. Malleard hugs his son and says "I'm very sorry that happened. At least Mordecai's in a better place now."

Pops looks out the window and says "Yes, yes this is true."

**Mordecais' view**

"Poor Pops. The guy can't handle things like this he's a man-child and children don't handle this kind of stuff well."

**Now lots of people know about Mordecai being gone. See how things go as the story progresses.**


	4. The funeral

**In this chapter a funeral's held for Mordecai.**

Everybody's dressed in their best outfits and some people even have eulogies ready.

They head inside and sit down in the chairs all looking at Mordecais' body inside a casket.

Amazing grace plays over the speakers as everyone cries while looking at the body.

After the song's over the pastor comes out and says "Thank you all for coming. We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Mordecai. Mordecai was 33 years old when he died of a heart attack on September 8, 2013. He is survived by his Uncle Steve, his wife Margaret, and their son Patrick. Friendly, fun, responsible, sweet, trusting, these are just a few words used to describe Mordecai. I have been told that Mordecais' wife, Margaret has a eulogy prepared. Margaret, you may come up and read the eulogy."

Margaret gets up and goes up to the podium.

She is still crying when she begins reading "Mordecai's not only my husband, he's also one of my best friends. When I heard the news that he was gone, it devastated me. I lost someone so close to me, someone who's been there with me through thick and thin, someone who always made me happy when I was around him. I was so shocked when he finally asked me to be his girlfriend that one night at steak me Amadeus. Sadly, I'd said no because I'd gotten into my dream college. Shortly afterwards at the school I just wasn't happy. I came back and Mordecai and I started dating. One night after we'd been going out for two years on our date up on make-out mountain, Mordecai proposed to me. I was overwhelmed with happiness. A few months after we got married we had our son Patrick. Raising Patrick along with Mordecai was an amazing experience," she then looks at the body and says "Mordecai, I love you all my heart, and I miss you each and every day. It's a struggle for me, but I know you're in a better place, and I hope to be with you soon." she then goes up to the body and kisses it before going to sit down.

Later on after the service and after they buried Mordecai, everyone went home to have some time alone.

**Mordecais' view**

"The service was great and everyone shared a memory or two of their lives with me. I'm going to miss everyone so much."

**That's the end of my story pretty tragic. In my next story someone is going to do things to themselves out of pain. Will they survive or will they die as well?**


End file.
